Vacuum-actuated positioning aids or devices are utilized in the operating room for positioning patients in horizontal positions, such as the supine, prone and lateral positions. They are frequently used when the patient is in the lateral position, i.e., on his or her side, for a multitude of surgical procedures, such as brain, chest, kidney, shoulder and hip surgery, to name a few. The devices typically comprise a flexible air impervious shell containing small particles or beads which consolidate into a rigid mass when the shell is evacuated.
More specifically, devices of this type typically are filled with thousands of tiny beads. When the device is in the soft (unevacuated) condition, the beads are free to move around so that the device can be molded to the patient's body. When air is removed, atmospheric pressure forces the beads together into a solid mass, positioning and immobilizing the patient in the selected position. Allowing air back into the device returns it to its initial soft condition, ready for re-use. These positioning devices, sometimes referred to as bean bag positioners, typically have a generally square or rectangular shape and in some cases are provided with a U-shaped shoulder cutout located centrally along one edge.
Fabric-style devices also are used for positioning patients during exam or treatment. These devices typically are wrapped around one or more sections of the patient, and include one or more wide canvas flaps with Velcro™ straps. The flaps may be detached and/or unwrapped to allow a particular area of the patient to be selectively exposed for treatment. Foam pads and other positioning aids also are used to reduce pressure points and provide patient support during surgery.
There is a need for an improved positioning system for use in medical treatments where the patient is supported on an inclined surgery table with the head above his feet, as when the patient is in the Reverse Trendelenburg position, for example.